Bad Dreams
by LeafGreen14
Summary: Serena is back to claim what she knew was rightfully hers. (Yandere Serena-Amourshipping, Pokeshipping-sequel to I'll Write your Name-Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Look What You Made Me Do.")


**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Taylor Swift do not belong to me.**

 _The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours_

I have finally been released from the mental asylum. When I was escorted out, I had blown my primary psychiatrist, Tierno, a little kiss and told him that I'd miss him. He grinned back, and told me he'd miss me too. I winked and turned around. When I stepped out of the gates, I felt free, like a little Fletchling about to spread its wings and begin its ascent. Except this little Fletchling had something on its little mind; a little lust for revenge. Now that time had come.

Before anything, I decided that I needed an urgent makeover. After all, what I was wearing was _so_ out-of-fashion. Nobody would be caught dead wearing this, it was _so_ last summer. I was now twenty years old, and had spent the last six years supposedly trying to heal my broken heart. Unfortunately, nothing could heal my love for Ash. I had a little plan, but I desperately needed a shopping spree. So first, I hit the mall.

While trying on some very cute outfits, I got a call on my fancy new Berryphone I had so sweetly asked Tierno to buy for me. I picked up, and putting it to my ear, greeted the first person to call me since my release. It was Grace, my mother.

"Hello, is this Serena? Serena? Sweetie, how are you?" Wow, Mom sounded quite desperate. I decided to play a little game with her.

" _I'm sorry, the old Serena can't come to the phone right now."_

"What? What do you mean? Why? Serena? Honey, what are you doing? Where are you?" I think I wasn't the only one who had descended into sweet madness.

" _Why?"_

Mom still kept blubbering. I flashed a dazzling smile at a nearby fellow shopper.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong? Why can't you talk right now?"

 _"Oh, 'cause she's dead!"_

I cut the call. I had too many cute outfits to try on. I couldn't stand around waiting for my mother to find her words. Besides, I had nothing to do with her anymore. I looked around some more, before I found the most perfect, _cutest_ outfit for me. It was so cute, I could die for it. No, it was so cute, I could kill for it.

It was an adorable pink off-shoulder top with an absolutely beautiful floral black skirt that came up mid-thigh. My honey-blonde hair had grown long again, and it tumbled down my back. When I wore it, I looked beautiful. It showed off my curves and my long legs. I knew Ash had to fall for me. He wouldn't find another girl like me even if he went to the end of the Pokeverse for it.

I completed the look with a cute purse to match and black stilettos. Then I strutted over to the check-out and whispered into the cashier's ear. He blushed and nodded nervously. I kissed him on his cheek and winked at him. Then I waltzed out of the store. Without paying a penny. I kept looking around the mall. Everything was so adorable I wish I could buy everything; but I knew I had to save some of my Pokebucks. I had other important items to purchase as well. I spotted Smoochum's, a famous makeup store. The testers were all out for me to try on. Flashing my signature smile at the salesman, I found the darkest shade of red lipstick available and applied it neatly, smacking my lips in the process to spread the colour evenly and make my lips look soft and supple. Then I did the rest of my makeup like a professional. I knew the salesman was impressed with both my skills and my beauty. Looking like a model, I blew him my version of a Sweet Kiss and strutted out again. Now it was time for business.

I needed to begin my little plot. First I needed to go to where I would find Ash, and that was simple enough. I went to the nearest airport and bought a ticket for a flight for Kanto. In only a few hours, I was on my way to meet my love, my sweetheart, my Ash. I was on the plane, thinking fondly of all the memories Ash and I had made together. I couldn't wait to see him. I pulled out the picture of us, the one we had taken with Korrina near Shalour City. We were so happy together. Both of us smiling; the sight warmed my heart. I wondered if Ash was still in contact with Iris. Where was he now and what was he doing? What was that Tarzan doing with him? My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of Ash and Iris getting married. Surely Ash hadn't married her? No, there was no way he could have. Ash knew I loved him, and he loved me back just as much. Ash and I could get married once I met him in Pallet Town. Excited by that promising prospect, I made a few arrangements in my head. Of course, my wedding dress had to simply be beautiful. I passed my flight thinking dreamily about our wedding.

' _I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me'_

No, they still belonged to me.

Whether I liked them or not.

It wasn't long till I was on my way to Pallet Town in a taxi. I wanted to stop outside the town and walk my way to Ash's house. I needed to find it too. That shouldn't be hard enough. I bet Ash was outside his house anyway, waiting for me with his arms outstretched for me to jump into. I started getting out of the taxi once it reached the town's outskirts, before the cabdriver stopped me.

"My fare, ma'am?"

"Your fare?"

"Yes, ma'am." Despite him calling me ma'am, I could see it in his eyes.

"Oh yes, of course." I rummaged in my cute purse, pulled out my red lipstick, applied a fresh coat, and then kissed him. Then I left. The poor man was so dazed, he didn't say anything. All I know that he was drooling. I rolled my eyes playfully. Men. So easily overpowered, so easily deceived. They fall for me so easily. Ash wouldn't be any different. He shouldn't be…he couldn't be.

I tottered along in my heels into the town. It was afternoon, perhaps 3 pm. I stopped when I saw a woman with long brown hair watering the plants in her garden. She might know.

"Excuse me, but where does Ash Ketchum live?" I asked with my infamous honeyed voice.

The woman looked up. I studied her carefully. She had shining green eyes, and a good figure I guess. Attractive- but she couldn't rival me. Nowhere near close.

"Oh, hey. You must be new here. Ashy-boy lives right down this street. Turn left and his house is the one with the azaleas."

I narrowed my azure eyes. What did she just dare call my Ash?

"Do you know him? You seem to know him quite well." I asked. Venom laced my words, but I tried not to show it.

"Yeah, I'm Leaf Oak. I'm one of his childhood friends." She smiled. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate."

I kept my cool. "Oh, I won't." I forced a smile. I didn't know Ash being friends with any Leaf. She must be lying, just to bother me. I'd take care of that. Later. But for now, I followed her instructions and found myself at the house. Maybe she gave me the wrong directions, just for the sake of it.

Annoyed, I rang the doorbell. A redhead opened the door.

"Is Ash Ketchum here?"

The redhead tilted her head to the side. "No…"

I huffed and turned around to leave. What a waste of my time…

"…but he'll be here soon." The woman continued. "He's at work."

"Is this his house?" I asked, cautiously turning around.

"Yes, that's right. And you are…?"

Realizing that I was acting silly, I quickly shook my head and smiled my pretty smile. "Serena." I introduced. "I'm a traveling companion of Ash's. I was hoping to see him after so many years."

The woman beamed. "Oh, that's great. Come inside! He'll be home soon."

I was led into the drawing room and seated in a comfy chair. The woman offered me some tea, and I took some in an adorable little china teacup. No sugar, of course. I needed to watch my figure for Ash.

"It's so great to see some of Ash's travelling companions. I know Ash misses them very much." The woman said as she poured some milk in my cup. Then she sat down.

"Yes." I replied. "Your son's a wonderful person. I'm so excited to meet him."

The woman's happy face turned to one of confusion.

"My son…?"

"Yes." I replied casually. "You're Delia, his mother, aren't you?"

The woman looked unnerved.

"No…my name's Misty. He's my husband."

I dropped my teacup. It shattered into a million shards on the cold hard floor.

Just like my heart.

"Oh, silly me." I said quickly gaining my composure. "It must have slipped."

The woman, apparently Misty, rushed forward and checked the shattered pieces, before rushing off to find a dustpan and brush.

"That's alright, no worries." She quickly brushed them into the dustpan and exited to dispose of the shattered cup and saucer. She came back and handed me another cup of tea, then seated herself on the chair opposite mine.

"So…" she began. "Which region did you travel with Ash?"

"Me? The Kalos region." I replied, smiling. "I'm a performer. I participate in Pokemon Showcases." I didn't tell her that I hadn't participated in one for almost ten years, and that I didn't even have my Pokemon anymore.

Misty nodded. "I'm a Water-type specialist. I was also the Cerulean City Gym Leader for a while. Though I can't beat Ash. He's a Frontier Brain."

I pretended to act impressed. "That's amazing! What region did you travel through together?" It was hard to say the word 'together' when it didn't involve me with Ash.

"Kanto." She replied. I noticed her smiling fondly at the memories. I frowned to myself. "And Johto. Oh, and the Orange Islands too." She chuckled a bit. "When you said you were a travelling companion, I thought of May."

I did a double-take. "I'm sorry, May?"

"Yes, May Maple. She travelled with Ash in the Hoenn region. And then Kanto again too."

"That's…wonderful." I told her. But it obviously wasn't.

"Yes, she was a Coordinator. Like Dawn."

I almost choked on my tea.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, she travelled through Sinnoh with Ash."

Now I was unnerved.

"What about Iris?" I asked. "Have you been in touch with her?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course. She's in Unova though. An amazing Dragon Master. Did you hear that she became Unova's Champion after defeating Alder?"

"Yes, yes I did."

I hadn't.

I didn't care either.

Her phone sounded a shrill, annoying bell. Misty glanced at the illuminated screen. Then she smiled. "It's Ash." She told me. "He's on his way home. He'd be thrilled to meet you."

I smiled. "Of course he would. But there's just a little problem."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"You see…" I said, standing up. "I believe you've stolen my Ash from me." I chuckled to myself. "At first, I thought Iris was the only one. But now, it seems as if I'm mistaken."

' _Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_  
 _I've got a list of names, and yours is in red, underlined'_

Misty seemed worried. "I-I don't understand." She quickly stood up.

"Ash was mine. But I'm afraid that you're in the way of our love."

I pulled out a pistol from my purse. It doesn't matter how I got it. Let's just say that I did Dr. Tierno a little favor one night and this is how I asked him to repay me. Of course, he'd be willing to do anything for his beloved patient.

Misty started trembling, but it didn't seem as if she was scared. She met my steady gaze with a determined one of her own. Pity- it was a shame that I was the one with the lethal weapon and she was not.

(-o-)

The raven-head opened the door to his house and stepped in. "Misty!" he called. "Mist, I'm home!"

He saw that the lights on in the drawing room. Maybe they had a guest. He made his way to the intricately decorated room and froze when he saw what was in front of him. Misty, his wife, was sitting on a chair, tied with ropes and her mouth was taped. There was a pistol to her head.

I was holding the pistol to her head.

His eyes were wide, his hair tousled. I thought he looked adorable when he was afraid.

"Hello, Ash. Long time, no see, isn't it? It's pleasant to see you again."

"Ser-Serena, what-" he wouldn't stop stammering. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ash? I'm here to see you!"

He took a step forward, a cautious one. "Please, just-just let Misty go. I'll do anything."

It felt good to see him beg me. This time, I was in control.

"Anything?"

He nodded.

I caught the lie. I saw him reaching behind his back to release a Pokemon. I was surprised Pikachu wasn't there.

"If you release anything, I'll shoot her before you get the chance to say, 'I choose you!' "

I giggled at his shocked reaction, his terrified eyes. "You loved that phrase, didn't you? You should have said that to me, not to her." I jerked my head at the gagged redhead. "You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry, Serena. I'm really, truly sorry. I didn't know you felt that way, I would have-I would have known if you had told me-"

"Told you?" I burst out. "I gave you every hint I could, I tried every trick in the book, what more could I do? I f****** followed from Vaniville to Santalune, was that not enough?" I straightened up again, taking deep breaths. "Oh, well. It's all over and done now. No point crying about the past."

"I'll do anything for you, Serena, anything. You want me, I'm yours-all yours. Just, please, let Misty go, none of this was her faul-"

I pretended to think for a short moment. "Mmmm…no." I said. "It's too late for that now, she'll only get in the way again. I think it's time to get this over with now, don't you think?"

I saw his eyes widen, before I pulled the trigger. She was dead-out of the way-in seconds, a bullet jammed into her brain at close range.

 _'Look what you made me do.'_

I saw Ash scream, I saw him cry. He fell onto his knees and wept. I wanted to weep too, but from happiness. I dropped my gun, and knelt in front of him, taking his face into my hands. Then I kissed him, long and hard. I had been craving this for so many years, for _so long_. I had finally gotten to do it. He didn't struggle, but I tasted his salty tears on my tongue. I could hear him sobbing.

"Sssshhhhh." I hushed him. "Don't cry. Look, now we can be together, the way it was always supposed to be." He didn't reply-I think he liked that idea. I hugged him, 10 minutes of pure bliss, then I kissed him again, but this time a door banged open and interrupted me. I hissed in annoyance.

Officer Jenny rushed in, followed by some other police officers. I was surprised.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" I asked.

She ignored me, instead going for that dumb corpse behind me. I scoffed.

She picked up the gun with gloved hands. "Arrest her!" Jenny ordered, examining the corpse. The woman from before-Plant?-rushed in and knelt beside Ash.

"We heard a gunshot" she said, before her eyes fell onto the corpse and she gasped _way_ too over-dramatically, and her eyes glossed over.

I kicked and screamed. They couldn't possibly take me away again! I didn't do anything _wrong_ this time-I deserved to get that bitch out of the way! They took me away, and this time I was to be executed-by lethal injection.

(-o-)

Ash oversaw my execution personally. And then I realized, it was an honour for me, that I should be happy that Ash had come to see me himself. For once, I didn't have to run after him.

They led me into the execution room, and strapped me into the table and when they injected me with the poison, I looked Ash in the eye, blew him a kiss, and winked. When I felt the poison flowing through my veins, I started giggling. I had done what I had set out to do.

I died laughing.

' _I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams'_

 **Please Review!**


End file.
